


The Same Feelings Run Through The Both Of Us

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter Related, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa cope with the days events MAJOR CHAPTER 82 SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Feelings Run Through The Both Of Us

Eren was silent as he sat on the side of his bed. The events of the day still fresh in his mind. Reiner. Bertolt. Shingashina. 

Armin.

Armin was dead.

The stubborn bastard had to go and sacrifice himself. That's what Armin would be remembered as. Stubborn. Intelligent.

Brave. Braver than Eren felt he could ever be.

Armin's death wasn't the only one of the day. Moblit. Marlowe. Good men killed taking back the city. They'd be remembered as well, but everyone felt the loss of Armin. 

Jean hadn't spoken since, Sasha and Connie cried. Levi, though never being one to express too much emotion, lingered near Armin's corpse and remarked about his leadership and bravery with fondness.

She was here with Eren. Mikasa, like she always was. Silently sitting beside him, slightly looking towards the floor. Perhaps reminiscing of their childhoods, how they grew up together. How Eren and herself will now live longer than the once blonde haired boy.

Eren stood.

"It's late."

Mikasa nodded. Eren walked towards the other side of the room as she stood to go to the door. Her walk was halted by the sound of weeping. She turned, surprise in her eyes to see Eren's back, shoulders slightly moving as the weeping continued.

"Eren?"

He turned, tears streaking his face. "It's late." he repeated.

"Eren-"

"DON'T!" he bellowed. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST GO."

"I know you're upset-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING!"

"I LOST HIM TOO!" she shouted back. Eren stopped. Mikasa stopped.

She stood there a second longer, before sitting back down on the bed. Her eyes watered.

"I lost him too." she said much quieter than before. "We all did."

Eren stood there. This whole time, from when Armin died to now, all he thought of was how he felt. Not once did he go to her, and see how she was, comfort her, mourn with her. 

He thought back to the day in the field, when they were certain of death and she thanked him, he thought that after that day he'd never hurt or mistreat her again. Yet here they were. 

Eren you prick, he thought to himself. He immediately went to her, sat next to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Mika. I'm so sorry."

She wept in his arms, and he in hers. 

"We'll get to the ocean, Mika. Even if its the last thing we do, we'll see that fucking ocean. For Armin." he said, determination in his resolve.

She nodded against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her close. It was just them now, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her too.

Her weeping softened to nothing. He moved her to look at her and saw she was sleeping. He slipped himself and Mikasa underneath the covers. Still holding her, he joined her in sleep, dreaming of the fond memories he held of Armin Arlert, the bravest person he ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing for this fandom, let me know if I do the characters justice and if I should write more!


End file.
